Por siempre y para siempre
by El Explorador
Summary: Act. Ultimo capitulo es capitulo doble. Celia debe aceptar los hechos antes de que Aghanim logre su cometido. Completamente Zelink, muchas gracias a todos los que leyeron el fic y dejen reviews!
1. La melodia que alguna vez escuche

Por siempre y para siempre.

Cap.1- La melodía que alguna vez escuche.

La refrescante brisa de un caluroso día de verano hizo bailar sus rubios y largos cabellos mientras caminaba por la calle sujetando sus libros de álgebra y física quántica, normalmente su vida eran las ciencias y la informática pero desde hace muchos días, en su cabeza, escuchaba una melodía que le parecía familiar a pesar de que no recordaba haberla oído jamás, una especie de vals inmemorial que la mantenía intrigada día y noche pues al sentirla se sentía cómoda y abrigada, una sensación que en su cuerpo deseaba con ansias volver a vivir, una época mejor que le fue arrebatada y la cual ella no recordaba absolutamente nada, una amistad que jamás existió para ella, las lagrimas que derramaron los que la perdieron y que ella jamás conoció, todos esos sentimientos le hacían sentir esa melodía de procedencia completamente desconocida para ella.

Llego hasta su casa cansada de solo pensar en todo lo que debería estudiar para el siguiente examen, no deseaba arruinar su record intachable de calificaciones pero la música que recordaba de sus sueños no la dejaba concentrarse, era tanta su fascinación que había logrado comprase un programa de computador con el que podía recrear música con más de un millón de sonidos de instrumentos musicales diferentes, desde hace días que trataba de recrear la melodía siempre recordando dejar tiempo para estudiar y para dormir, este ultimo era escaso y normalmente se quedaba profundamente dormida en las clases que mas dominaba y no le presentaban problemas.

Mientras que en otra parte de la ciudad un extraño muchacho causaba estragos entre los transeúntes, con espada en mano y ropas como de algún cuento de hadas corría de un lado al otro de manera estrafalaria y como si estuviera actuando seguido por una pequeña luz azulada voladora en la que algunas personas aseguraron ver a una pequeña mujer con alas.

-¿Y si no la encontramos hoy?¿Y si no la encontramos nunca?- le pregunto la luz al muchacho.

-Nos dijeron que estaba por aquí, espero que este bien- respondió el muchacho- mira que lugar tan extraño, esas estructuras son tan grandes como el castillo.

Los enormes edificios de la ciudad casi asustaban al joven si no fuera porque sentía un enorme deseo de cumplir con la misión que le había sido encomendada y esperaba lograrlo antes de que fuera demasiado tarde, el mundo en el que estaba era nuevo para él pero esperaba pasar desapercibido, sin embargo con tantos "monstruos de metal" circulando por los caminos grises de esta ciudad llena de ruidos y gritos le era difícil mantenerse calmado y concentrado. Logro derrotar a unos cuantos monstruos destruyendo con su afilada espada sus pies redondos de goma y caucho, lo extraño es que al rato salían personas que al parecer el monstruo se había comido pero estaban enojadas como si hubieran preferido seguir atrapadas que ser liberadas.

-La gente de este lugar es muy malagradecida, Link- le comento la luz.

-Deben estar siendo manipuladas por alguna extraña fuerza, este lugar es mas peligroso de lo que pensé- exclamo el muchacho mientras corría a toda velocidad escapando de una multitud de gente enfurecida sujetando su gorrito verde sobre su cabellera rubia- ¡Ese debe ser el líder de estas criaturas!

A lo lejos diviso una enorme criatura de metal que excavaba en la tierra con su enorme mandíbula de metal cerca de un edificio en construcción, sin embargo él creyó que el lugar había quedado destruido debido al ataque del monstruo y no espero a ver mas, simplemente desenfundo su espada y siguió su loca carrera en contra de ese enorme ser.

-¡Vamos por él, Navi!- tras decir esto el muchacho dio un enorme salto quedando justo sobre el hocico del monstruo y no ceso en darle estocadas una y otra vez, el sujeto que se encontraba manejando la retroexcavadora salió corriendo asustado ante la impresionada mirada del joven que seguía empeñado en destruir al monstruo.

-¡Atención a todas las unidades, un individuo rubio vestido de verde causa destrozos en las cercanías de Plaza Italia, según testigos el sujeto esta armado con una espada y es extremadamente ágil, todas las unidades diríjanse al sector de los hechos y actúen con extrema precaución!

Sin darse cuenta el muchacho de repente se vio rodeado de patrullas y fuerzas especiales que veían como intentaba destruir casi inútilmente esa enorme maquinaria.

-¡Arroje el arma y alce las manos!- le grito uno de los policías apuntándolo con su revolver al igual que los demás.

-¿Estarán enojados con nosotros, Navi?

-... talvez le hablan al monstruo, debe tener un arma... tal vez sea esa parte extremadamente caliente- respondió la luz señalando el motor de la maquina- Seguro que se prepara para freírnos a todos.

-¡Le daré uno bueno!

Sujetando mas firmemente su espada salto hasta el motor clavándola completamente dándole muerte al monstruo, por desgracia su espada rompió el tanque de combustible y corto algunos cables que comenzaron a chispear, cuando saco su espada una chispa llego al combustible provocando una enorme explosión, Link y Navi salieron volando por los aires, habría tenido una bella y envidiable perspectiva aérea de la ciudad si no fuera por el hecho de que se quedo inconsciente debido a la explosión a mitad del vuelo.

Mientras tanto, la muchacha acababa de hacer los últimos ajustes de la melodía, por el momento no recordaba mucho así que decidió dedicarse a seguir con sus estudios hasta que algo llamo su atención, primero fue un extraño ruido como si algo cayera a toda velocidad, lo siguiente que vio fue a un muchacho rubio caer a toda velocidad a través del tragaluz de su habitación con múltiples heridas y su ropa completamente destrozada.

Continuara...


	2. Una promesa en el tiempo

Por siempre y para siempre.

Cap.2: Una promesa en el tiempo.

Era una noche especial en el reino, todo el mundo estaba invitado al gran baile ofrecido por el rey y no era para menos, era la ultima vez que todos verían a la bella princesa Zelda hasta dentro de mucho tiempo, incluso desde otros reinos llegaron con los regalos mas sorprendentes para la joven princesa de 10 años. Todo estaba listo para despedir a la princesa hasta su largo viaje, algún día volvería lista para convertirse en una gran reina, lo único que faltaba en la fiesta era la tímida princesa quien seguía en su habitación algo confundida.

-Zelda ven, ya todos te esperan- exclamo Link entrando a su habitación como siempre sin avisar junto a su pequeña hada Navi.

-Ya... voy- respondió Zelda sonriendo difícilmente.

-¿Qué te ocurre?

-Nada, solo que... no me gustaría irme hoy, ni siquiera se adonde voy.

-Bueno de eso se trata ¿no?- dijo Navi- El día de tu nacimiento el mago Aghanim juro venganza contra tu padre asesinando a su primera hija a los diez años, es por eso que debes irte a un lugar que nadie conoce, ni siquiera el mago.

-Si ya se... estúpido mago.

-No te preocupes Zelda, nos volveremos a ver- exclamo Link- Y para entonces ese mago ya se habrá olvidado... o estará muerto en alguna caverna de magos, jeje.

-Si... Link, quiero que me prometas algo- dijo Zelda acercándose a su amigo- Cuando yo este lista prométeme que iras a buscarme y volveremos juntos a Hyrule.

-Yo... te lo prometo, Zelda- respondió Link cruzando su dedo con el de la princesa a fin de pactar una promesa- Ahora vamos a la fiesta que no me pierdo tanta comida gratis.

Dicho esto los dos niños y el hada partieron a la fiesta sabiendo que no se reencontrarían en mucho mucho tiempo.

--

Link yacía dormido en la cama de la muchacha, su cuerpo estaba cubierto por algunas vendas, acababa de ser curado por la muchacha después de la terrible caída que había sufrido, ella seguía viéndolo fijamente, como si lo recordara de alguna parte pero solo esperaba que se despertara pronto para saber que estaba bien.

-¡Ay!... mi cabeza... mi brazos, mi todo- exclamo Link al despertar por fin, le dolía todo su cuerpo y casi no recordaba que había sucedido.

-Al fin despiertas- exclamo la muchacha mas calmada.

-Link ¿ te sientes bien? Esta muchacha te curo las heridas- dijo Navi- su nombre es Celia.

-Es muy simpática tu amiga, al principio me asuste pero después pensé que en estos días hay cada invento extraño- sonrió la muchacha refiriéndose a Navi.

-¿In... vento?

-Ella me dice invento, Link.

-Ya veo... ¿qué paso?

-Eso quisiera saber yo- dijo Celia- caíste de repente a través de mi tragaluz, estabas muy herido y tu ropa destrozada, como calcinada.

-Entonces tu...- dijo Link mirándose.

-Oh, no te preocupes- alcanzo a decir Celia- te juro que no vi nada, tu invento me ayudo a cambiarte de ropa y es testigo.

-¡Me pusiste pantalones de mujer!- exclamo Link al sacarse de encima las sabanas de la cama y ver que tenia puesto una especie de pantalón de dormir como los que usaba su madre.

-Bueno... solo yo vivo aquí, no tengo ropa de hombre.

-¡Nooo! ¿qué pasara con mi hombría?¿ que dirá Zelda cuando me vea?

Link se levanto como si nada y se arranco los pantalones de un tirón ante la asombrada Celia que quedo roja como tomate.

-¿Y mi espada?- pregunto Link buscándola por todos lados.

-Oye no puedes andar desnudo por mi casa, alguien podría verte.

-Dijiste que eras la única que vive aquí.

-Si... pero.

Link salió corriendo de la habitación para buscar por otras habitaciones mientras Celia lo seguía tapándose los ojos cada vez que el atractivo rubio se le cruzaba en su camino al entrar y salir de una habitación a otra.

-Mira, te lo pido por favor, ponte estos pantalones al menos.

-¡Son de mujer!

De repente ambos llegaron a la sala de estar en donde la puerta comenzó a abrirse sin que Link pudiera percatarse y Celia no atino a mas que taparse la cara de vergüenza mientras una de sus amigas entraba a la casa con la mirada fija en Link.

-¿Ce... Celia?¿qué pasa aquí?- pregunto la muchacha confundida, asombrada, impactada con todas las emociones que podría tener alguien ante tal escena.

-Dijiste que solo tu vivías aquí?- se quejo Link mientras seguía buscando entre los cojines de los sofás.

-Dayana, no es lo que tu crees- exclamo Celia.

-Bueno, yo... yo te traje la ropa que me... que me pediste ¡podrías decirle que se cubra con algo!

-Ya lo intente, créeme, ¿ esa es la ropa vieja de tu hermano mayor?

-¿Ropa de hombre?- pregunto Link caminando hacia ellas.

-¡Si, pruébatela de una vez!- le dijo Celia arrojándole la bolsa de ropa.

Mientras Link se cambiaba de ropa en la habitación de Celia las muchachas se quedaron conversando con Navi, quien les contó casi todo de lo que se trataba su aventura.

-¿Así que ambos vienen de un reino lejano en busca de una princesa?- exclamo Dayana- me parece tan romántico.

-Ya lo creo, este invento es una especie de juego, ese tipo termino creyéndoselo todo- dijo Celia tocando Navi como tratando de encontrar un botón o algo.

-No lo se Celia- dijo Dayana alzando su dedo para que Navi se posara en el- para mi Navi me parece tan real como tu o yo.

-Tu siempre creyendo en esas bobadas Dayana.

De repente, la puerta de la habitación se abrió dejando ver a un Link al fin vestido elegantemente con unos jeans azules, zapatos cafés y camisa negra y una chaqueta café de cuero.

-Ni a mi hermano le quedaba tan bien- dijo Dayana sonriendo.

-No había una espada en esa bolsa, ¿acaso los hombres aquí no las usan?

--

Mientras tanto, en un lugar muy lejano y sombrío, un malvado hechicero planeaba furioso su venganza.

-¿Acaso Daphnes creyó que podría despistarme durante todos estos años?- exclamo Aghanim furioso ante la asustada mirada de su secuaz un divertido de ver murciélago- Pero yo soy mas listo que ese estúpido rey, ¡Si!, solo debo seguir el camino que tomo ese muchacho tonto y encontrare a la princesa antes que él, sin familia real en Hyrule yo lo gobernare todo, ¡Todo!¡ Mua ha ha ha ha ha ¡

Continuara...


	3. El muchacho que no existe

Por siempre y para siempre.

Cap.3: El muchacho que no existe.

Pronto anochecería por lo que Dayana se despidió regalándole la ropa a Link, por su parte Celia no tenia mas opción que pedirle a Link que se retirara, para ella, al igual que para cualquier persona, no era muy buena idea dejar en su casa a extraños aun siendo personas como Link o principalmente a personas como Link.

-No hay problema, no me puedo quedar de todos modos- respondió Link preparándose para partir.

-En realidad espero que encuentres a tu novia... sea lo que sea.

-No es mi novia, es la princesa de Hy...

-Esta bien, esta bien, solo vete.

-Muchas gracias por todo- le dijo Link sujetando sus manos- Has sido la única que me ha mostrado amabilidad en este mundo y te deseo lo mejor.

Diciendo esto Link se marcho junto a Navi para seguir con su aventura, por su parte Celia también le deseaba lo mejor aunque no logro decírselo.

Esa noche la muchacha intento repasar nuevamente aquella melodía pero no lograba sacarse a Link de la cabeza, se preguntaba donde podría estar y llego a pensar que había sido mala idea haberlo dejado salir por allí solo, sin pensarlo dos veces se levanto y se puso encima su bata, salió rápidamente a la calle con la esperanza de encontrarlo sin embargo apenas había corrido por dos calles cuando se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, buscando a un desconocido a mitad de la noche en una calle completamente vacía.

-¿Qué rayos me pasa?- se dijo a si misma- Él esta bien, de seguro ya apago su videojuego y ya esta en su casa durmiendo... como yo debería estarlo.

Volvió a su casa para conciliar el sueño mas la noche se le hizo corta, estuvo pensando en Link hasta que se quedo dormida, tratando de no olvidar su rostro y cuando finalmente logra dormirse sueña con la melodía que a este punto prácticamente la vuelve loca. Despertó como si hubiera pasado una noche en la cárcel.

-Estúpido Link- fue lo primero que dijo al abrir los ojos tras escuchar el insoportable sonido alarma de su celular.

Rápidamente se levanto, dio un baño, desayuno rápidamente y partió a su universidad, ni siquiera se había preocupado de recrear un poco mas la melodía como hacia todas las mañanas, se había quedado dormida y estaba llegando tarde a su primera clase.

-Buenos días, Celia- le saludo Dayana al verla llegar.

-¿Qué tal, Dayana? Tuve una noche fatal.

-¿Con él?

-Con quien?

-El muchacho ese.

-¿Link?

-Vaya, recuerdas su nombre.

-No seas tonta, lo eche apenas tu te fuiste, ni loca dejo a un extraño en mi casa.

-Que mala fuiste, a mi me parecía buena persona.

-Eso dicen de los asesinos en serie.

-Vaya, no exageres.

Mientras caminaban hacia el primer salón de clases una muchacha corría algo asustada en dirección hacia ellas.

-¿Qué ocurre?- le pregunto Celia deteniéndola.

-Un loco- respondió la muchacha que casi pasa de largo- Un loco esta molestando a los estudiantes, voy por ayuda- dijo siguiendo su loca carrera.

-¿Un loco?... vamos a ver- propuso Dayana.

-Pero puede ser peligroso- trato de decir Celia pero Dayana ya había partido hacia el lugar del evento- Para que me molesto.

Al llegar al lugar Celia no podía creer lo que veía, Link había iniciado una pelea contra algunos jóvenes y todo indicaba que estaba ganado.

-¡¿Me dirás donde esta la princesa?!- le grito Link al muchacho que sostenía por el cuello de su camisa.

-No se de que hablas- decía el joven asustado.

-¿Qué demonios haces?

-¿Celia?- Link reconoció enseguida la voz de la muchacha.

-¿Qué se supone que haces, suelta a ese muchacho inmediatamente- le ordeno decidida la rubia.

-Pero estaban atacando a esa joven- dijo Link señalando a una de las muchachas entre la multitud que los rodeaba.

-No es cierto, solo me estaba enseñando algunas de las poses que aprendió ayer- dijo la muchacha- el estudia karate.

-¿Qué es eso?- pregunto Link- ¿Alguna especie de magia negra contra las mujeres?

-¡Ya vamonos!- grito Celia sujetando a Link de un brazo y llevándoselo con ella lejos de la multitud.

-Por favor disculpen todos- dijo Dayana cuando se vio sola en medio del lugar con todos mirando estupefactos la transcurrida escena- Él es su novio y esta un poco "tocado"... es que volvió de... Vietnam...

-¡Ya vamonos Dayana!

Después de haberse alejado lo suficiente Celia recupero la calma y le exigió a Link una buena explicación.

-¿Qué rayos haces aquí?¿Acaso me estas siguiendo?

-No es eso- trato de disculparse Link- Es que vi muchas chicas entrar a este lugar y pensé que la princesa podría estar aquí también, a ella le gustaba estar en lugares muy concurridos.

-¿Princesa?... ¿Sigues jugando a ese juego?

-¿Juego? ¡Oh! Te refieres a Navi, ella esta aquí conmigo.

-¡Hola!- dijo Navi saludando mientras salía del gorro de verde de Link.

-La gente se asustaba al verla- dijo Link- Así que decidimos que lo mejor era esconderla.

-Lógico.

-Aun llevas la ropa que te di- comento Dayana feliz de volver a verlo- Que adorable.

-Si, gracias... jeje.

-¿Aun no hay señales de la princesa?- le pregunto Dayana.

-No, nadie se le parece y estuve toda la noche buscándola.

-¿Toda la noche? Pobrecito.

-¡Oigan ya basta!- dijo Celia deteniendo la extraña platica- Que princesa ni que princesa, este sujeto perdió la memoria, es la única explicación que encuentro.

-¿Perdí la memoria?... no recuerdo haber perdido la memoria.

-Lógico, porque la perdiste y ese extraño juego te confunde más y más.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer?- le pregunto Dayana.

-Trataremos de buscar a su novia pero debemos ir a clase, no puedo perder ninguna clase por ningún motivo.

-Cierto, llévalo contigo- propuso Dayana.

-¿Conmigo?

-Yo no puedo, tengo clase de cocina, no se ven hombres en esa clase, seria extraño, recuerda lo que ocurrió ayer por obligarlo a ponerse una prenda de mujer, imagínatelo con un delantal de cocina.

-Bueno... yo tengo clase de matemática quántica creo que podría llevarlo en calidad de oyente.

-Perfecto adiós.

Durante la clase Link se sentó junto a Celia quieto y calmado como si fuera un niño junto a su madre, trato de no interrumpirla en lo absoluto, pero no lograba comprender nada de lo que el profesor explicaba ni mucho menos se imaginaba como los demás jóvenes podían responder esas extrañas preguntas tan rápido y se impresiono aun mas cuando la propia Celia termino respondiendo 1.458.004,45 a una de las preguntas, por mas que intento aprender todo le parecía por lo demás aburrido por lo que decidió quedarse dormido.

-Señorita Celia, ¿quiere decirle a su novio que deje de roncar en mi clase?

-No es mi novio... es mi primo.

-Aun así, si no le interesa mi clase tendré que pedirle que se retire.

-No por favor, no puede dejarlo salir solo porque... es nuevo, si, y se pierde.

-¿Entonces quiere acompañarlo?

-¿Qué? Pero yo...

El profesor no dio su brazo a torcer y saco a Celia junto con el soñoliento Link fuera del salón, Celia no lo podía creer, nunca la habían expulsado de una clase, ni mucho menos de una como esta que era una de sus favoritas, estaba tan enojada que estuvo a punto de golpearlo pero cuando vio que Link seguía dormido de pie junto a ella no pudo evitar reírse de la situación, al final decidió llevarlo a la cafetería de la escuela para desayunar.

-¡¿Todo esto es para mi?!- pregunto Link emocionado al verse sentado en una mesa frente a una enorme paila de huevos con jamón, una panera llena de tostadas con mantequilla, mermelada y manjar, una enorme torre de waffles con jarabe de frambuesa y un enorme vaso de jugo de naranja.

-Supongo que la falta de energía fue lo que te hizo dormirte, anda come que se enfría.

-Por supuesto.

-La búsqueda no a sido precisamente fácil- comento Navi mientras Link comía como perseguido- Anoche no había mucha gente en la calle por lo que decidimos descansar en una estatua pero nos hecho un sujeto de verde, lo mismo en la plaza y el callejón.

-¿Trataron de dormir en la calle?¿Por qué no lo llevas a su casa?

-No podemos, el viaje entre mundos requiere de mucha energía, nosotros venimos a buscar a la princesa con este anillo- dijo Navi mostrando el anillo en el dedo de Link- Y solo queda energía para que ella vuelva, nosotros quedaremos en este mundo para siempre.

-Deja de decir estupideces... ¡ya se!- exclamo Celia- La oficina de registros civiles esta abierta, ellos deben saber quien eres.

-¿La que?- pregunto Link tragando waffles.

-Oficina de asuntos civiles, mira traga todo eso y te llevare hasta allá, después de todo ya perdí la clase además, por una extraña razón, me siento responsable de tus actos ¿puedes creerlo?

-Supongo que eso hacen los amigos- sonrió Link- cuando te alteras te pareces mucho a Zelda.

Después de comer y dejar sonrojada a Celia partieron hasta un enorme edificio cerca de la universidad, a pasos de la municipalidad de la ciudad, Celia le dijo a Link que con las marcas de sus dedos ellos sabrían quien era él, a Link le pareció interesante.

-Buenos días jóvenes- les saludo el recepcionista- ¿qué necesitan?

-Si, sabe que mi amigo necesita sacar su carné de identidad.

-No hay problema, primero necesito el carné antiguo del caballero.

-Lo que pasa es que no tiene- respondió Celia- a él se lo robaron.

-¡Oh! Bueno, entonces necesitare su nombre.

-Es que ese es otro problema- respondió Celia algo sonrojada- él no se acuerda... por el robo tuvo un accidente y ahora tiene amnesia.

-¡Oh vaya!... entonces necesitare que ponga su huella dactilar aquí- dijo el hombre mostrando una cajita negra con un lector dactilar en medio.

-Dale- le dijo Celia- pon tu dedo allí.

Link le obedeció y puso su dedo, al hacerlo un pequeño sonido emitió la caja indicando la detección completa de la huella.

-Listo- dijo el hombre- en unos segundos tendremos los resultados.

-¿Por qué no le dijiste mi nombre?- le pregunto Link a Celia en voz baja.

-Deja que él hombre haga su trabajo- le respondió la muchacha preocupada por la expresión del hombre al ver los resultados en la pantalla de su monitor.

-Dígame joven- dijo el hombre a Link- Usted recuerda algún nombre, como lo llamen.

-Link... supongo ¿verdad, Celia?

-Si, Link le decimos.

-¿Y algún lugar de nacimiento?

-El reino Hyrule- respondió Link.

-¿Eso es una villa o comuna?

-Comuna- se apresuro en responder Celia.

-Fíjese que no se que decirle- dijo el hombre- aquí no sale nada de usted, es como si nunca lo hubieran inscrito en el registro civil en su vida.

-Pero eso no puede ser cierto señor- se quejo Celia- eso es como si él no existiera y él esta aquí con nosotros, lo estamos viendo.

-Señorita, tranquilícese, hay manera de resolver esto, no es la primera vez que alguien no es inscrito al momento de nacer, dígame, ¿hace cuanto que lo conoce?

-Pues, hace poco, lo encontré... perdido.

-Entiendo, lo extraño es que nunca vi un caso de alguien que a tan avanzada edad no haya sido inscrito.

-¡Celia, ocurre algo!- exclamo Link interrumpiendo la conversación, rápidamente salió a la calle corriendo.

-¡Link, espera!- grito Celia corriendo tras él- gracias por todo caballero.

Al salir a la calle Celia vio la cosa más extraña que haya visto en su vida, la gente corría aterrada de un lugar a otro mientras un enorme cerdo de tres metros de alto, vestido con armadura y armado con un garrote causaba destrozos en el lugar.

-Viene por la princesa- dijo Link preparándose para pelear.

Continuara...


	4. Un vals inmemorial

Por siempre y para siempre.

Cap. 4: Un vals inmemorial

Link corrió hasta la criatura y desenfundo su espada, no fue hasta que llego hasta el monstruo que recordó que ya no portaba ningún arma, entonces la criatura noto su presencia y lo golpeo con su enorme puño mandándolo a volar junto a Celia.

-Eso debe doler- exclamo la muchacha mientras trataba de despertar al malherido rubio- ¿En que estabas pensando?

-Los goblins son esbirros de Aghanim, si uno de ellos esta aquí es porque fue enviado a buscar a la princesa.

-Estas loco, ese cerdo seguro se escapo del zoológico.

-¿Un cerdo con armadura y espada?- se quejo Navi- Despierta muchacha, esto es real.

El monstruo siguió caminando por las calles causando destrucción y pánico en el lugar, Link no sabia que hacer, sin un arma era completamente incapaz de hacerle frente a esa cosa.

-Dejemos a la policía encargarse de todo- dijo Celia al ver las patrullas llegar al lugar.

Las patrullas rodearon al monstruo, los oficiales lo apuntaron con sus armas sin poder creer lo que tenían frente a sus ojos, parecía un monstruo sacado de algún cuento de hadas o algo así. El monstruo no se impresiono para nada, solo se enfureció más, rápidamente corrió hasta una patrulla ante la aterrorizada mirada de una oficial que se quito de su camino mientras veía como el monstruo tomaba la patrulla con sus manos y la arrojaba con furia contra un edificio.

-¡Fuego!

Grito un policía y todos comenzaron a disparar intentando detener a la criatura, sin embargo las balas rebotaban en su piel dura y en su armadura como si fueran niños arrojándole piedras, el monstruo se canso de esperar y decidió actuar, con una facilidad increíble levanto otra patrulla y con ella comenzó a golpear las demás, todo el área fue rápidamente evacuada mientras las explosiones continuaban y el monstruo no parecía hacerse ningún daño.

-¿Qué es lo que estaban haciendo esas personas con esas cosas?- le pregunto Link a Celia refiriéndose a los policías y las pistolas.

-Estaban disparándole, ya debería estar muerto.

-Solo una estocada en el corazón puede acabar con esa criatura- dijo Navi- Y por lo visto en este mundo el único que se atrevería eres tu Link.

-Necesito una espada y pronto.

-¡Estas loco! Esa cosa te va a matar- le reclamo Celia deteniéndolo.

-Por mi culpa el goblin llego a este mundo, debo eliminarlo antes de que cause más daños o termine hiriendo a alguien.

Link recogió un trozo de metal afilado que quedo de una de las patrullas y salió corriendo tras el monstruo mientras Celia lo vio alejarse sin poder hacer nada para detenerlo, de repente una de las tiendas en la calle llamo su atención y corrió hasta ella.

-¡Oye grandote! ¿quieres pelea?- Navi distrajo al monstruo por unos instantes para que Link pudiera acercársele por detrás y acabarlo pero el monstruo nada de estúpido descubrió la trampa y estuvo a punto de volver a golpear a Link mas el ágil muchacho logro esquivar el golpe con un salto giratorio hacia atrás.

-Al diablo el ataque sorpresa- dijo Link preparándose para la pelea.

Esta vez la criatura rugió mientras sacaba su espada, Link corrió hasta el monstruo con su "arma" en alto, de un salto esquivo la estocada fatal del monstruo quedando parado justo en la punta de la espada enemiga.

¿Sorprendido?- Link rápidamente corto las amarras de la armadura con su metal dejando a la criatura indefensa, el monstruo se enfureció y rápidamente trato de golpear a Link lanzando golpes al aire que Link lograba esquivar con gran facilidad hasta que quedo acorralado contra una pared, el monstruo estaba decidido a acabar el trabajo, afortunadamente Navi lo interrumpió golpeándolo en el rostro con sus pequeños puños, lo que mas molestaba al monstruo era tener cerca de sus ojos la luz tan potente que emitía el cuerpo de Navi, Link aprovecho el momento para intentar atravesar el corazón de la criatura con el afilado metal, pero al intentarlo este se doblo como si fuera un cuchillo de plástico barato, el monstruo noto el ataque y se deshizo de Navi propinándole un potente golpe que la dejo tendida en el suelo, luego agarro a Link por el cuello preparándose para acabarlo, Link comenzó a patear para soltarse pero el monstruo no aflojaba y cada vez apretaba con mas fuerza, Link lentamente comenzaba a perder el conocimiento cuando algo detuvo al monstruo quien dejo caer a Link al suelo, al alzar la mirada Link logro ver algo afilado saliendo a través del pecho del monstruo quien dio un ultimo grito de dolor y exploto dejando nada mas que una cortina de humo morado, al disiparse Link logro ver a Celia con la espada en sus manos, aun en la posición en la que le había atravesado el corazón al monstruo y sin poder creer lo que había hecho.

-¿Qué ocurrió?- pregunto Celia al ver desaparecer al monstruo en lugar de caer muerto- ¿Qué hice?

-¡Navi!- exclamo Link reponiéndose mientras corría a socorrer a su pequeña amiga.

-¿Esta... esta bien?- le pregunto Celia.

-Creo que si- respondió Link al sentir que aun respiraba- creo que solo esta inconsciente.

--

-¡¿Acaso no pueden hacer nada bien?!- Aghanim estaba furioso al ver en su esfera de cristal como su monstruo había sido acabado por la muchacha- Los goblins nunca han servido para nada bueno.

El pequeño deku lo miraba asustado desde un rincón de la habitación hasta que vio algo en que entretenerse, una especie de triangulo dorado diminuto que emitía una bella luz, lo tomo en sus manos y comenzó a girar con el en sus manos provocando una bella estela de luz con sus giros y el triangulo en sus manos, de repente se tropezó y el triangulo estuvo a punto de caerse pero Aghanim logro detenerlo en sus manos.

-¡Mi Trifuerza!- exclamo mientras lo sostenía a tiempo- ¡Mi preciosa Trifuerza de Poder!- se quedo mirando furioso al pequeño deku que lo quedo mirando con cara de inocente- ¡Vendí mi alma para obtener esta Trifuerza, es lo único que me mantiene fuerte y poderoso durante todos estos años y tu estuviste a punto de destruirlo!

-Lo siento- decía el deku- lo siento, amo.

-¿Lo sientes?¡Lo sientes?!- Aghanim creo una bola de fuego en sus manos y se la arrojo al trasero, el deku rápidamente comenzó a rodar para apagar sus pompas- Ahora lo sientes.

Aghanim siguió viendo en la esfera de cristal a la joven pareja que se dirigían a casa con Navi en sus manos.

-Es obvio que mis monstruos no podrán hacer nada útil- dijo mirando al deku adolorido- Supongo que encontrar a la princesa y matarla depende de mi, ahora yo seré quien siga a ese muchacho, seguro él me llevara con ella tarde o temprano.

--

-Entra, ya conoces el lugar- dijo Celia abriendo la puerta de su casa.

-Gracias, de nuevo, Celia- dijo Link sonriendo mientras entraba.

-No es nada, deja a Navi en este cojín- Celia le entrego un cojín de plumas para que Navi descansara, los tres estaban en la habitación de Celia- Ahora debes decirme que era esa cosa, acabo de robar una espada de una tienda así que necesito respuestas

-Era un goblin... la verdad no hay mucho que decir, tú ya conoces todo de mi, solo te falta creerlo.

-¿Estas diciendo que ese cuento de la princesa es real?

-Los padres de Zelda han muerto en un accidente, dentro de poco el reino entrara en caos si un miembro de la familia real no gobierna, es por eso que Impa me ordeno venir a este mundo y enviarla de regreso, se suponía que un mago experimentado vendría por ella cuando cumpliera la edad para ser reina, pero las circunstancias no nos dejan otra opción.

-¿Por qué enviaron a la princesa a este mundo?

-Hace mucho tiempo, el brujo Aghanim, el mismo que envió a ese monstruo a este mundo, fue desterrado de Hyrule por el padre de Zelda debido a que intento apoderarse del reino con su magia, entonces juro vengarse contra el rey asesinando a su primer hijo, esa es la princesa Zelda, querían mantenerla a salvo de esa venganza y a los diez años la enviaron a este mundo... aun recuerdo la ultima noche que la vi, se celebro una gran fiesta en el palacio para despedirla, la extraño tanto.

Link se quedo en silencio un momento hasta que miro a Celia lo miraba algo confundida entendió que no era fácil creer todo lo que había dicho.

-Yo, lamento haberte hecho vivir aquella experiencia esta tarde, será mejor que me vaya antes que lleguen tus padres.

-No... no, tranquilo, no tengo padres, en esta casa vivíamos solo mi abuela y yo, ella murió hace dos años y yo me quede viviendo aquí sola, no me haría mal un poco de compañía después de todo.

-¿Con tu abuela?¿Qué le ocurrió a tus padres?

-Al parecer murieron cuando yo era niña, eso me dijo mi abuela pero yo nunca quise darle mas vueltas al asunto así que...- Celia se quedo callada un rato- mejor, mejor voy a prepárate una cama en el sofá de la sala.

Celia saco unas mantas del armario y salió de la habitación dejando a Link solo con Navi, de repente el computador de la habitación se encendió, Celia lo tenia programado para encenderse a esta hora pues era la hora en que ella llegaba del trabajo, Link se asusto un poco hasta que recordó haber visto a unas personas usando muy entretenidos estos artefactos en un lugar, incluso el sujeto que le había pedido las huellas usaba uno de esos.

En la pantalla apareció una foto de Celia junto a Dayana y otras amigas en la universidad, Link agarro el ratón que emitía una luz roja y la flecha en la pantalla comenzó a moverse provocando una sonrisa espontánea en el rostro del confundido muchacho.

-"¿Desea continuar con las actividades?"- decía una ventana que apareció de repente frente a la foto que Link miraba, esperando sacarlo de allí Link movió la flecha y selecciono "Si"

De pronto apareció el programa musical de Celia y la canción comenzó a reproducirse inmediatamente, Link reconoció la canción, aunque no la había escuchado hace diez años la recordaba como si fuera ayer, la canción con la que despidió a su amiga. Los parlantes del computador estaban al máximo volumen por lo que Celia entro corriendo pensando que algo malo ocurría, entonces Link la quedo mirando fijamente mientras una lagrima rodó por su mejilla.

-¿Qué te ocurre?- le pregunto Celia confundida.

-... – Link se acerco a ella y la abrazo sin parar de llorar- Perdóname, perdóname por no haberte reconocido antes, Zelda.

Link se repuso y la miro fijamente a los ojos mientras tomaba sus manos preparándose para bailar aquel hermoso vals.

-Hace 10 años que no escuchábamos esa canción juntos- dijo Link- Espero que no lo hayas olvidado.

Juntos los dos comenzaron a bailar en la habitación el espacio no importaba ni todo a su alrededor, esta vez los dos estaban en aquel hermoso salón del palacio como hace diez años, todos los invitados hacían lugar a la joven pareja y los admiraban disfrutando de la bella melodía mientras Celia comenzaba a comprenderlo todo, Zelda comenzaba a recordarlo todo.

Continuara...


	5. La decision de una princesa

Por siempre y para siempre.

Capitulo Final: La decisión de una princesa.

-Esto me lo dio mi abuela, me dijo que me encontró con esto colgando de mi cuello cuando era niña- dijo Celia mostrándole a Link un pequeño pendiente dorado con forma de triangulo- Es mi parte de la Trifuerza ¿verdad?

-La Trifuerza de la Sabiduría- le respondió Link- Los miembros de la familia real están destinados a protegerla, yo tengo la Trifuerza del Coraje- en ese momento saca de su bolsillo su pendiente- Quien deba proteger a la familia real debe cuidar la Trifuerza del Coraje y del Poder, Impa me dio la del Coraje para soportar el viaje entre mundos, sin embargo la ultima fue robada hace muchísimo tiempo, posiblemente haya sido destruida o aun este en las manos equivocadas.

-Es que... esto es imposible- se repetía Celia- Lo recuerdo, te creo, pero yo soy yo, Celia, no la princesa de un reino en otro mundo.

-Zelda, el reino te necesita, yo te necesito.

-¡Deja de llamarme así!... mi nombre es Celia y no puedo ayudarte, ni mucho menos a un reino entero, no puedo ayudar a nadie.

Celia salió corriendo de la habitación, Link trato de alcanzarla pero la puerta lo golpeo fuertemente al cerrarse dejándolo algo mareado.

--

-No, no, no, no, no, pero esto es tan fácil que no lo puedo creer- dijo Aghanim sonriente en su guarida- La muchachita es la princesa y tiene la Trifuerza, la matare a ella y al muchacho y obtendré las Trifuerzas ¡Tres pájaros de un tiro!

Aghanim conjuro con su magia una enorme grieta en el espacio y entro en ella para llegar de la manera mas rápida posible a la Tierra.

--

Mientras tanto, Celia estaba sentada junto a una enorme fuente en la cual se reflejaba en su totalidad la luz de la luna en el castillo del cerro Santa Lucia, se encontraba pensativa mirando como los chorros de agua caían en la fuente, de pronto una luz familiar la encontró y se le acerco.

-Aquí estabas, nos separamos para buscarte, ¿estas bien?- Navi se quedo callada pero no obtuvo respuesta- Bueno, entiendo que no quieras hablar pero...

-Navi... ¿es verdad lo de mis padres?

-Lo lamento pero es verdad, fue hace un mes.

-Entiendo pero... ¿qué ocurrió?

-Fue un accidente, algo ocasionó un enorme incendio en el castillo, la planta alta quedo completamente aislada del resto del castillo dejándolos atrapados, Link trato de salvarlos junto a Impa y el resto de los guardias pero nadie podía atravesar las paredes de llamas... posteriormente la torre comenzó a derrumbarse y tuvimos que escapar.

-Ni siquiera pude volver a verlos... a pesar de recordarlo todo apenas los recuerdo a ellos, sus caras son una imagen borrosa en mi cabeza, ya ni siquiera me importa Hyrule.

-Zel... Celia, eres muy importante y en estos momentos Hyrule te necesita mas que nunca, Hyrule necesita cuanto antes el regreso de su princesa.

-Supongo que mi abuela tenia razón... mis padres si estaban muertos, siempre estuvieron muertos- dijo Celia- Lo lamento Navi, pero la Zelda que buscas murió hace 10 años cuando se despidió para siempre de sus padres.

-¡¿Entonces no te molestara que termine el trabajo y me quede con tu Trifuerza?- dijo una voz lejana.

De repente muchas nubes comenzaron a cubrir rápidamente el cielo del castillo y varios rayos caían en la fuente, Celia se alejo rápidamente contemplando la terrible escena.

-¿Quién dijo eso?- grito Navi esperando una respuesta.

-¿Acaso no me recuerdan? Pero si solo han pasado 10 años.

-Esa voz... puede ser...

-¡Aghanim!- interrumpió Celia- ¡Sal de donde quiera que estés!

Una cortina de oscuridad se alzo sobre Celia, al disiparse quedo ante su presencia el perverso brujo, a sus pies y escondido tras su capucha, se encontraba asustado el pequeño deku.

-Mi pequeña niña, tanto tiempo sin vernos, espero que estés lista para despedirte, después de todo, nuestra Zelda ya no existe, ¡Mua ha ha ha ha!

Aghanim alzo sus brazos y los relámpagos comenzaron a emanar de sus mangas, Celia salió corriendo hacia la salida pero los relámpagos formaron una pared eléctrica que impidió su escape.

-¡Acepta tu destino, niña!

-Celia, rápido, por las escaleras- Navi y Celia corrieron a prisa escaleras arriba hasta el lago del castillo.

-¿Por qué tiene que todo ser por las malas?- dijo Aghanim comenzando a concentrarse luego alzo sus brazos y abrió sus ojos blancos y endiablados.

-¿Qué sucede? Pregunto Celia al ver el lago que comenzó a hervir a una velocidad increíble, de pronto una enorme ola de agua hirviendo se precipito hacia Celia- ¡Viene hacia acá!

Celia y Navi no tuvieron tiempo de escapar y solo se cubrieron con sus manos, sintieron caer el agua pero no la sintieron en sus cuerpos, al abrir los ojos estaban cubiertas por una extraña capa de luz dorada y el colgante de Celia flotaba frente a ellas.

-La Trifuerza de la Sabiduría nos protegió, Celia.

-Debemos seguir, creo que podemos escapar si seguimos hacia arriba.

Celia y Navi trataron de seguir pero Aghanim apareció frente a ella por arte de magia.

-La princesa aprendió a usar la Trifuerza ¿eh?, aun así, yo también tengo una y junto a mi magia es imparable, nada me puede detener, ahora prepárate para morir, princesa Zelda.

Aghanim alzo su mano para golpear a Zelda pero se detuvo de repente, Zelda y Navi quedaron impactadas al verlo atravesado por una espada directamente en el pecho.

-Nada pierdo intentándolo entonces- exclamo Link arrancando rápidamente la espada dejando al anciano brujo caer muerto en el suelo.

-Link.

-¿Están bien?

-Gracias... llegaste a tiempo.

-Solo me alegra volver a verte- dijo el joven abrazándola.

-Ejem... lamento interrumpir- dijo Navi- Pero aun necesitamos llevar a Celia a Hyrule.

-Ella no va a ningún lado- de repente Aghanim comenzó a levantarse frente a la asombrada mirada de los jóvenes- Si va a algún lado será al infierno.

-Apártense- dijo Link preparándose para pelear.

-¿Acaso crees que me vencerás?- sonrió Aghanim- ¿Quién crees que robo la Trifuerza del Poder hace mas de cien años?

Diciendo esto Aghanim descolgó de su cuello su colgante, la Trifuerza del Poder.

-Y tu no puedes usar la Trifuerza del Coraje porque ni siquiera eres el guardián oficial de la familia real.

Aghanim apunto a Link con su dedo y le disparo una potente ráfaga de aire que lo lanzo hasta el otro lado del lago, viendo que el joven intentaba regresar invoco al poder de la Trifuerza del Poder para crearle un adversario.

-Con todo lo que eres y todo lo que no serás, la Trifuerza del Poder a tu adversario perfecto creara.

Tras decirlo una enorme cortina de humo apareció frente a Link, el humo comenzó a tomar forma hasta quedar como Link, un Link completamente oscuro, un Dark Link con todas las habilidades de Link y toda la maldad que el joven rubio nunca tendrá.

-¡Diviértete!- se burlo Aghanim.

El Link oscuro ataco a Link rápidamente, Link apenas logro esquivar su ataque girando hacia atrás, rápidamente intento contraatacar pero el Link oscuro imito exactamente su mismo movimiento y casi le corta el brazo, Link intento un ataque aéreo, corrió hasta un árbol y con gran destreza dio tres pasos en el tronco seguidos de un gran salto a gran velocidad en contra del Link oscuro, pero este ultimo tenia algo que Link no tenia, un escudo, el cual uso para protegerse y a la vez golpear a Link dejándolo algo mareado, con una velocidad increíble el Link oscuro corrió hasta Link clavándole su espada oscura en el hombro derecho dejando muy herido a Link.

-Veo que no me conoces- sonrió Link lastimado- Yo soy zurdo.

Dijo Link tomando la espada con su mano izquierda y continuando la pelea, durante unos segundos hubo un intercambio de estocadas y en mas de una vez lograron hacerse daño, la pelea parecía no tener fin hasta que el Link oscuro uso su ultimo truco, comenzó a correr alrededor del malherido Link generando muchas copias de él mismo confundiendo al rubio quien lanzaba estocadas a las figuras falsas sin lograr atinarle a la verdadera. De pronto una de las figuras dejo de correr alrededor y se dirigió hasta Link propinándole una certera estocada en un costado del estomago, el joven rubio cayo ante la mirada aterrada de Celia y Navi.

-¡Link!- grito Celia desde el otro lado del lago.

-¡Celia cuidado!- le alerto Navi al ver al mago Aghanim acercarse a la muchacha.

-¡Hasta aquí llego la princesa de Hyrule!- grito el mago arrojándole un potente rayo a la muchacha, Celia no atino a nada mas que sujetar su pendiente en sus manos, el pendiente sintió la necesidad de la muchacha y nuevamente la salvo creando una barrera de luz a su alrededor- ¡Esos trucos no servirán por mucho tiempo!

-¡Navi, sigamos hasta arriba!- exclamo Celia, las dos siguieron su escape por las escaleras hasta la cima del castillo sin poder hacer nada por Link quien se batía entre la vida y la muerte.

En el camino a la ultima escalera se encontraron con el deku de Aghanim, el malvado mago se alegro de que él les detuviera el paso mas su sorpresa fue enorme al ver que el pequeño deku las dejaba pasar y era a él que le detenía el paso arrojándole piedras de su boca.

-¡Celia él no podrá contra el mago y nos esta ayudando!

-¿Pero que pretende ese enanito?

Aghanim furioso llego hasta el atemorizado deku y lo sujeto preparándose para destruirlo.

-¡Déjalo en paz, Aghanim- le grito Celia- ¡Es a mi a quien quieres ¿no?!

-Déjalo, abusivo!- gritaba Navi golpeando al mago con fuerza con su pequeño cuerpo de hada.

-¡Ah!¡Estúpidas!- grito Aghanim arrojando al deku al suelo con gran fuerza- ¡Ya me harte de sus juegos!

El mago junto toda su fuerza y logro que un potente rayo cayera en el castillo el cual comenzó a resquebrajarse, Celia logro llegar de un salto hasta el mirador del castillo poniéndose lejos de Aghanim mas no a salvo del todo, Aghanim alzo su brazo derecho y de el salió una enorme garra de rayos verdes eléctricos.

-¡Este es el fin de tu existencia!¡Acepta tu muerte en mis manos como lo hicieron tus padres!- grito mientras trataba de golpear a la muchacha con su enorme garra, Celia lograba esquivar sus golpes apenas y el campo protector de la Trifuerza no lograba repeler el ataque.

-¡Fuiste tú!- exclamo Celia tras esquivar uno de los ataques.

Por su parte Link yacía inconsciente en el piso, desangrándose, su copia oscura estaba a punto de propinarle una estocada final cuando algo lo alejo, un intenso calor que provenía del pecho de Link.

-Hey, tú, levántate- le dijo un extraño hombre a su lado- Vamos, toma mi mano.

-¿Qué?- de repente Link dejo de sentir el intenso dolor y logro alzar su mano para levantarse.

-No te puedes rendir ahora, eres mi sucesor, como el Héroe del Tiempo de turno tu debes es proteger a la Princesa del Destino- le dijo el sujeto que vestía muy parecido a como el solía hacerlo en Hyrule- Ahora el poder de la Trifuerza del Coraje es tuyo, no pierdas mas tiempo, esta es tu ultima oportunidad, ella te necesita.

-Espera... ¿quién eres?- pregunto Link, mas no obtuvo respuesta, la brillante luz que los rodeaba desapareció y con ella el sujeto que lo ayudo, lo siguiente que Link vio fue a su copia oscura corriendo a toda velocidad contra él con su espada en mano, rápidamente Link tomo su espada y dio una pirueta en el aire esquivando el ataque de su perversa copia, sin dudarlo un segundo le clavo su espada en el pecho y se la arranco, la copia oscura grito como un monstruo antes de desaparecer definitivamente.

-Zelda.

Link corrió escaleras arriba hasta el lugar destrozado y sorprendió al mago por la espalda, trato de atacarlo pero el mago logro sentirlo al sentir la Trifuerza del Coraje ardiendo en su interior como mil llamas de justicia.

-Así que eres tu, quien debe detenerme muchacho, no lo creo.

La garra de Aghanim se centro en Link y el limitado espacio para escapar en las escaleras casi le provoca una mala jugada a Link quien apenas pudo escapar quedando colgado de uno de los peldaños.

-Supongo que la leyenda no era mas que eso... una leyenda- exclamo el mago mientras aplastaba con su pie la mano de Link para dejarlo caer al vacío- ¡En la nueva leyenda yo seré el triunfador y la familia real llega hasta aquí!¡ Mua ha ha ha ha! ¡Larga vida a los Nohansen!

-¡Eso es cierto!- exclamo Celia con una sonrisa en su rostro mientras sujetaba algo que el pequeño deku había logrado entregarle, era la Trifuerza de Poder que le había logrado arrebatar al mago cuando casi es destruido- Ni yo misma lo habría dicho mejor.

-¡Mi Trifuerza!... chiquilla insolente, no te atreverías.

Celia dejo caer la Trifuerza al suelo para finalmente destruirla de una pisada.

-¡Noooooooooooooooo!

Aghanim grito como un loco, mientras su cuerpo comenzaba a pudrirse rápidamente dejando solo un cráneo que se desvaneció como el polvo, el malvado mago Aghanim había sido asesinado finalmente por la princesa de Hyrule.

-Parece que necesitas una mano, chico apuesto- le dijo Celia a Link al verlo colgando desde uno de los peldaños, Link solo sonrió.

--

-¡¿Qué yo que?!- exclamo Dayana ante la extraña petición de Celia.

-Se que te gustaría Dayana, por favor, siempre has creído en esto de los cuentos de princesas, es tu oportunidad de ser una y convertirte en reina- le decía Celia para convencerla- Si viajas a ese mundo haciéndote pasar por mi podrás encontrar a tu príncipe azul de una lista de reinos vecinos y podrás gobernar un gran reino, estoy segura que tú lo harías excelente.

-Pero... ¿estas segura que no quieres ir tu?- pregunto Dayana muy interesada en la propuesta- Ese es tu hogar, tu naciste allá, eres tu la que debe encontrar a su príncipe.

-Eso no hace falta- respondió Celia sonriendo mirando a Link.

-Pues por mi no hay problema- respondió Dayana- Sabes que no tengo familia en este mundo y esta seria mi fantasía hecha realidad.

-Espera un momento- interrumpió Navi- Ella podrá engañarlos a todos en el reino haciéndose pasar por ti pero Impa no es tonta, esa sheika no será engañada por nadie.

-Eso ya lo tengo listo- dijo Celia sacando una carta de su bolsillo- Cuando llegues a Hyrule preséntate como la princesa Zelda y entrégale esta carta a Impa, ella lo entenderá todo.

-Comprendo- Dayana recibió la carta, la guardo y luego tomo al pequeño deku en brazos para llevarlo de vuelta a su hogar- ¿Y como llego a Hyrule?¿En bus?

-Link, el hechizo- dijo Navi- el pequeño cuerpo del deku no gastara la energía que se necesita para transportar a Dayana.

Link saco de su bolsillo un polvo de color azul, lo puso sobre su mano y lo soplo con suavidad sobre Dayana, lentamente el cuerpo de la muchacha y el deku comenzaron a desaparecer indicando que todo estaba saliendo a la perfección.

-¡Adiós Celia, adiós Link, por favor cuídense mucho!- exclamo Dayana con lagrimas en sus ojos al saber que no volvería a ver a su amiga.

-Tú también amiga- se despidió Celia- ¡Gracias por todo!

Finalmente los cuerpos de ambos se desvanecieron dejando a Link, Navi y Celia solos en la habitación.

-¿Y que hacemos ahora?- pregunto Link.

-Lo que pasa en los cuentos que tanto adora Dayana- sonrió Celia tomándolo de las manos- Vivir felices por siempre y para siempre.

Dicho esto la joven pareja se dio un gran y apasionado beso ante una sonriente Navi.

--

Mientras tanto, en Hyrule la coronación de una reina se celebraba en todo el reino, Dayana nunca había sido tan feliz en su vida, junto a un hombre que la amaba y con el cariño y afecto de todo un reino, Impa la miraba sonriente desde una de las esquinas del balcón del castillo sujetando en una de sus manos la carta de su querida muchacha, la joven princesa que había encontrado la felicidad en un reino lejano y distante, por su parte Celia y Link tuvieron una hija, una pequeña niña a la que llamaron Dayana, y junto a Navi los cuatro vivieron felices Por Siempre y Para Siempre.

FIN .

Por siempre y para siempre.

Carta de Zelda a Impa

Querida Impa:

En estos momentos te preguntaras quien

es esta extraña que reclama ser yo, por

favor trátala bien y no digas que este es

otro de esos caprichos míos de princesa,

se que siempre quisiste que conociera a un

príncipe y me convirtiera en reina, estabas

segura de que yo lo haría bien, pero ya no

necesito volver a Hyrule para lograrlo,

encontré a mi príncipe azul, se viste de

verde pero es igual, tu lo elegiste y me lo

enviaste, hiciste una buena elección, y me

trata mejor que a una reina.

Por favor cuida de Dayana, estoy segura

que será una excelente reina para Hyrule,

y espero que esta sea su gran oportunidad

para ser feliz, la conozco y para ella nada

a sido fácil, ella merece ser una princesa

y el reino se merece una reina como ella.

Por favor no me olvides ya que yo nunca

lo he hecho y no me extrañes tanto ya que

la muchacha que tienes ahora frente a ti

será una gran compañía para una solitaria

sheika como tú.

Se despide atentamente

Celia... tu pequeña princesa Zelda.


End file.
